


Practically Tradition

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Fjord’s perspective, Hint of Angst, I blame Caleb, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Naked roommates, Other, Rated for nudity, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Fjord isn’t sure how or why it became a tradition, but everyone he shares a room with always sleeps naked.
Relationships: Background PolyNein, WidoFjord - Relationship, mentioned Fjolly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Practically Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> HK: This was SUPPOSED to be crack!   
> Mollymauk: And then you remembered when Caleb and Fjord actually shared the room?   
> HK: And then I remembered when they actually shared the room. Fucking succubus fight.   
> Mollymauk: It’s still pretty cracked?  
> HK: It is. The boys just got all their sad beans on it.   
> Mollymauk: And this is why we never have beans in bed. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Self deprecation and self loathing from both Caleb and Fjord! Bad habits from traumatized boys. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one and make no money from any of this!

When he thought about it, it really wasn’t a surprise that Molly slept naked. Fjord was used to sharing quarters with a lot more than just one person, and that pretty much always involved a quiet respect for each others’ modesty. 

Not to mention on a ship, you never knew when you’d be needed. It was just... habit to stay at least mostly clothed before bed, even when he was on land. Offering to share his room with Molly seemed completely natural. 

And when, even before the door shut, Molly stripped to his skin and sprawled on the bed, Fjord pretty much just thought “yeah that makes sense”. That was the kind of day he’d had, and indisputably the kind of person Molly was. 

And he was a very pretty tiefling, and more than welcoming for Fjord to look or join him. 

He was so completely casual that it wasn’t even remotely a surprise that he dragged the whole group to the baths as soon as they were an option. Fjord was never really sure if Molly was intentionally teasing, gauging reactions to his body, or if he just really, really liked to be naked. 

While they were sleeping on the road he remained fully clothed just like the rest of them; the coming winter nights were not remotely warm enough for skin. Not even gathered together in a pile around the fire, surrounded by other bodies. 

And maybe he rightly guessed that Beau would kick his ass if he tried to snuggle up anything but clothed. 

None of the rest of the Nein seemed to worry about nudity. Not when bathing together, changing in front of each other, or bandaging up after a fight. It wasn’t like Fjord really minded either; it just became part of his life. 

Lots and lots of naked Molly, every time he had a bed, was hardly any kind of burden. 

**

Rooming with Caduceus, Fjord had already spent several nights on the road with him, and all the firbolg removed was his armour. The hole where Molly should have been still ached, alongside the guilt of knowing he was responsible. 

That if he hadn’t been taken, Molly wouldn’t have had to chase after. Wouldn’t have had to rush into a fight. Wouldn’t have had to die. Even if in his heart of hearts, Fjord didn’t believe the Nein would have come for him alone... that did nothing to ease the guilt. 

So really, worrying about what Caduceus might be like as a roommate was the last thing on his mind. Even after the weeks between Shady Creek Run and Zadash, Caduceus was such a quiet, unobtrusive presence that Fjord barely thought of him at all. 

It was hard enough to convince himself that he wasn’t in chains. That he really had left that dungeon behind. That friends had come, and let him leave with them. That his stupid journey hadn’t ended in a stupid hell even worse than drowning. 

He barely wanted to speak to the friends he had, let alone the stranger who had come to help them. Not with that letter, the chance of an answer to the strange orb inside him, filling every waking moment. Not with nightmares filling every night. 

Getting back to Zadash felt like returning to the real world. Familiar sights, places, people, and of course booze. It was a celebration more desperate than Hupperdook but one nonetheless. 

They were together. 

Alive. 

Introducing Caduceus Clay to the joys of a city, finally breathing for the first time in days. The cleric went to bed early, and when Fjord headed up to join him he really, really, really wasn’t expecting seven feet of naked grey fur. 

But Fjord was an accommodating fellow, and he was hardly one to complain. This just felt like his lot in life now; of course no one he roomed with was going to cover up. Caduceus was also very pretty, entirely unashamed of his skin, and... 

Well. 

His fur looked really soft. Fjord wasn’t gonna pass up a chance to see if it was. 

And Caduceus was more than welcoming in that too. Not ashamed of his body, not even understanding why this wouldn’t be the most normal thing in the world. 

It was... just a little freeing. A little time, a little space, a little privacy. With another person, but certainly not one who’d judge or question him. And it felt like such a luxury to strip out of his dirty clothes, wash himself off, and slide between clean sheets. Safe. Rested. 

And when he woke after a nightmare to find himself already tucked up to that soft, furred chest, without even having to ask? He wasn’t going to bring it up. 

**

Caleb though. 

Caleb did not seem the type to sleep naked. He didn’t even take his harnesses off to sleep on the road; always ready to go at a moment’s notice. When Fjord offered to room with him in Rohsona, he figured he was going to have to pull out his pyjamas again. 

It had been a stressful day for all of them, but especially for Nott. As her best friend, no one was surprised when Caleb slipped out early to get to bed. 

Fjord certainly didn’t suspect a thing. And maybe he should have? 

There was just a hint of a smile on the wizard’s face as he excused himself to their room. But frankly, after the days they’d had, seeing anything but blank, shell shocked emptiness on his face was a blessing. 

He’d spoken a moment to Caduceus and Jester as they sorted their moorbounders, and if Caduceus hadn’t been there Fjord might have been suspicious. Jester was a potent source of questionable yet exciting ideas. 

Hindsight wasn’t much help though. He’d come upstairs, almost exactly like he’d done with his two previous roommates and... there Caleb was. 

Not the first time Fjord had seen him naked. Not by a long shot. Not even the first time he’d seen him naked and stretched out in bed. 

A grin tugged at the corners of Fjord’s mouth as he shrugged out of his cloak. 

“Do I just give off an aura that makes everyone want to sleep naked?” He teased, fingers going to the buckles of his armour. 

Caleb gave him a slightly strained smile back. 

“Yes, well... Jester said something about it being a tradition. I did not realize Caduceus was a nude sleeper?” 

“Just like Molly,” Fjord agreed with a shake of his head, sitting on his bed to tug off his boots. “Y’know, I almost couldn’t imagine someone more different, but they’re still the same in a lot of ways.” 

To say that the days had been stressful was a severe understatement; just the previous night Caleb had been charmed and nearly killed them all, and then nearly been killed by Yasha. Then they’d been almost immediately sent to meet the Bright Queen herself, nearly arrested, and become heroes. 

He sure as hell wasn’t gonna say no if Caleb wanted to work off some of that stress, but the wizard was gonna have to ask. There was something about how quite he’d been that just didn’t sit right with Fjord and he had no intention of making Caleb uncomfortable with a proposition when he might just want to sleep. 

Mentioning Molly definitely didn’t seem to have helped as Caleb’s face fell, gaze drifting down as he picked at the sheets beneath him. 

“Yes, well... I should get ready for bed.” He surged abruptly to his feet, swaying a little as he stumbled to the end of his bed where his coat stood. 

Fjord reached out automatically to catch a flailing arm, releasing it immediately when Caleb nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch. Suddenly worried, the half orc rose too and took a step back. 

“I didn’t upset you or anythin’, did I?” He asked quickly, already kicking himself for the thoughtless comment. “I’m sorry, Caleb...” 

Caleb was already shaking his head, movements sharp and jerky as he tugged at the pile of clothes. 

“No, no, it’s nothing, this was stupid, I just... nothing,” he cut himself off angrily, almost throwing his scarf in frustration as it tangled around his arms. 

Not quite sure what was going on, Fjord took a chance and stepped in close, catching the wizard’s wrists gently to still him. Caleb froze and for a moment Fjord was sure he’d push him away. 

The moment never came as Caleb relaxed momentarily into the touch, his back still stiff and tense. Fjord gentled his grip anyway until he was just barely holding on. Enough that Caleb would hardly have to move if he wanted to pull away. 

“It’s been a long day, Caleb,” he said softly, keeping his voice low and reassuring, like he was talking to a spooked horse. Accurate enough. “I’m kinda dumb right now. I didn’t mean to upset you, an’ I’m not sure how I did, but I’m sorry. Could you help me out?” 

Even half expecting it, he hated seeing the bitter, self loathing smile Caleb gave him, his eyes still on the floor. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Fjord. This was just a stupid idea, things have changed now and-“ 

“Caleb,” Fjord cut him off, hands moving from the wizard’s hands to his shoulders, “hold on. It was a rough fuckin’ day for all of us, you more than any. I’m sure as hell not against findin’ you naked in our bedroom. A lot’s changed, and I dunno if we can ever go back to the empire, but you’re more than welcome to come cuddle skin to skin if that’s what you want, or anythin’ else to make you happy. End of the day, we’re all alive, Caleb. That’s a win.” 

For a long moment, he thought Caleb was going to cry. That those impenetrable walls between himself and the world had finally cracked and he was finally going to see what Caleb was so desperate to hide. 

It didn’t seem fair. Not if Caleb was having a moment of weakness after a fucking monster of a day. Not if he didn’t really want to come clean. 

So Fjord gave him a roguish smile, slipped his arms around him for a gentle squeeze, hands sliding down his sides. 

“An’ so is finding you lookin’ all delectable like this.” A sudden thought struck and Fjord frowned abruptly. Just as abruptly became a grin. “Hey, if this is an apology for that succubus bullshit, you should definitely also apologize to Beau before you get dressed.” 

It was clear on his face that Caleb had been about to ask. Voice stolen by the changing expressions, and then that question out of nowhere... he had to laugh. 

“What?” He asked incredulously, the tension thoroughly broken. 

Definitely proud of himself, Fjord grinned down at him. 

“What, you don’t wanna see her runnin’ from a naked hug all through the bar?” He teased. 

Caleb laughed again from sheer relief, his shoulders finally relaxing back. 

“She may not be in so forgiving a mood,” he pointed out dryly, finally letting himself lean into Fjord’s touch. 

“In the mornin’ then?” Fjord asked and Caleb snickered giving him a gentle shove as his own arms came up to wrap around the half orc. 

It was... such a relief for things to be normal. For the talking, and the joking, like nothing had gone wrong all day. Like there really was anything that hadn’t changed. 

Like he always waited around naked in the bedroom for Fjord to join him. 

Maybe he would from now on; Nott... Veth had her husband now. They’d clearly be rooming together for as long as Yeza was with them, and neither Fjord, Caduceus, nor Yasha seemed to mind switching roommates. And whoever roomed with Fjord had to sleep naked. 

It was practically tradition. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Travis can fucking smell when I stop being mad at him and apparently he doesn’t like it so I’m either putting Fjord stuff on hold or spitefully writing extra wholesome Fjord and there’s really no way to guess from one day to the next. Wish me luck both ways!


End file.
